Vulnera Sanentur
by Barakiel
Summary: "Potter, imbécile ! Gronda Charlie en saisissant abruptement les poignets du brun." Harry le toisa de son regard nébuleux. Que fait-on lorsque l'on se sent détruit, que le suicide semble être la seule option valable, mais que le frère de votre meilleur ami frappe à votre porte et décide de ne plus jamais repartir ?
1. Prologue

**Note : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, _Vulnera Sanentur _ , qui tournera autour du couple Charlie x Harry. Voici le context: la guerre est terminée, Voldemort est mort, malheureusement, Ronald aussi. Cette perte détruit complètement Harry, qui sombre dans l'alcool et la dépression. **Fred et Snape sont vivants**. **Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron et Dobby sont morts** (ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît :D). Voilà voilà. Sinon, j'imagine Charlie comme étant quelqu'un de plutôt **badass** (il dresse des dragons. Des _DRAGONS_.), quant à son caractère je vous laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres! Lucius sera le **grand méchant** de ma fic, tout comme Bellatrix qui n'est pas morte. Draco également sera _loin_ d'être sympathique. Et d'autres mangemorts. **Enjoy**. Bonne lecture.

 **Couple** : Harry Potter x Charlie Weasley

 **Rated:** M (avec le temps...)

 **Avertissement** : Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, homophobes passez votre chemin. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas une fic classée M pour rien: présence de relations sexuelles, violence, alcool, drogue. Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme au début de l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenus. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Rythme de parution** : Un chapitre par semaine, posté soit le vendredi, soit le dimanche!

 **Vulnera Sanentur**

 **Prologue**

Harry observait la tombe de son meilleur ami de son regard d'émeraude nébuleux, les lèvres pincées et les poings crispés le long du corps. Deux sillons humides dévalaient abruptement ses joues rosies par le froid transperçant. Les jambes flageolantes, il hésita un moment à se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol afin de hurler l'injustice de la situation. La rage, la tristesse et l'amertume inondaient son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Hermione pleurait rageusement à ses côtés, désemparée, son regard chocolat submergé par les regrets, la douleur et le chagrin. La situation semblait _irréelle_. Harry avait l'impression qu'en tuant Ronald, Lucius Malfoy avait arraché une partie de lui. _Définitivement_. Une perte bien trop grande aux effets inéluctablement irréversibles.

Charlie Weasley, un bras enroulé autour du cou de Ginny, observait Harry dont la haine suintait par chacun des pores de sa peau. Il se tenait là, ses cheveux bruns malmenés par la brise, royal et menaçant dans son costume noir, les traits de son visage défigurés par de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Les rares fois où Charlie avait eu à croiser le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui-ci arborait un sempiternel sourire narquois, resplendissant, son regard céladon pétillant de vie et de malice. Malheureusement, Harry avait grandi. Il avait mûri, _trop_ vite, _trop_ douloureusement, englouti par de _trop_ nombreuses responsabilités. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue suite d'injustices. La souffrance que dégageait le jeune sorcier semblait intolérable. Charlie voulut détourner le regard, en vain. L'embryon de détermination qu'il restait à Harry s'éteignit probablement au moment même où Molly Weasley hurla sa douleur en une succession de cris déchirants, prostrée sur le sol contre son mari dévasté.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

* * *

-«Harry, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! S'écria Hermione.» Ignorant les avertissements que vociféraient sa meilleure amie, le brun chancela jusqu'au salon où il se laissa choir sur un canapé, un verre de vodka à la main. Après la mort de Ronald et la fin de la guerre, Harry s'était immédiatement éloigné du monde magique, ravagé quant aux souffrance que celui-ci avait pu lui apporter. Il avait acheté un vieil appartement londonien et avait commencé à sombrer peu à peu dans la dépravation. Le monde sorcier avait fait de lui un meurtrier, un martyr, et maintenant il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose: qu'on lui fiche _enfin_ la paix.«Harry, _je t'en prie_...»

L'intéressé toisa dédaigneusement la jolie brune, ses cheveux hirsutes attachés en un chignon précaire, son visage anxieux penché au dessus du sien. Elle allait mieux, c'était indéniable. Hermione était forte, certes, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour _deux_. Harry sombrait et elle-même tentait de ne pas couler. Elle était éreintée. Elle ne réussissait plus à l'aider. Hermione observa fébrilement l'appartement du sorcier. Il y régnait une immonde odeur de transpiration, d'alcool, de vomi et de marijuana. De nombreuses personnes que la brune ne connaissait pas parcouraient les différentes pièces du petit studio.

-«Ron n'aurait pas...

\- Ron est _mort_ , Hermione ! Explosa immédiatement Harry. Il est mort, est-ce que tu _comprends_? _Notre_ meilleur ami est décédé.» La voix du brun se brisa et il finit prestement son verre sous le regard blessé d'Hermione.«Ronald ne fera plus jamais de blagues graveleuses, il ne rigolera plus jamais, il ne fera plus jamais de Quidditch et ne pourra plus jamais assister à un match des Canons de Chudley. La dernière chose qu'il a vu avant de mourir, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Harry, supplia la brune en sanglotant.

\- _Tu sais ce que c'est_? Insista son interlocuteur, glacial.

\- Non !

\- Il a vu le sourire jubilatoire de Malfoy _et_ son meilleur ami incapable de l'aider.» Hermione se crispa violemment à l'énonciation de ce nom. Il suffisait à insuffler en elle une rage incontrôlable. Harry le prononçait pour la première fois depuis la mort de Ronald. Le brun saisit une cigarette, qu'il alluma et coinça entre ses lèvres. « _Malfoy_... » Il le répéta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tourne les talons et disparaisse de l'appartement.

* * *

Hermione disparut dans une ruelle de Londres où elle transplana au Terrier, en larmes. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison biscornue des Weasley, elle éprouva un pincement au cœur -qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer - et se précipita dans cette dernière, vaguement hystérique. La cuisine étant déserte, la jeune sorcière s'élança vers la cage d'escaliers où elle tomba sur un Charlie interdit. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme passait plus de temps auprès de sa famille endeuillée, aussi avait-elle pu apprendre à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

\- «Hermione ? S'étonna t-il en la réceptionnant entre ses bras. Que se passe t-il, par Merlin ?» Elle grommela quelque chose à propos d'un _idiot_ et il rit légèrement, passant une main consolatrice dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. «Il va falloir que tu parles un peu plus fort.

\- C'est Harry, souffla t-elle, agrippée au t-shirt du dresseur de dragons.»

« _C'est Harry._ » Charlie comprit immédiatement et accentua son étreinte. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de décrire l'état lamentable de son meilleur ami. Jusque là, personne n'avait réussi à extirper le Sauveur du monde sorcier du cocon de déni dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Harry pataugeait dans le passé et refusait la perspective d'un avenir sans Ronald à ses côté. Charlie fronça les sourcils. Les proches du jeune homme ne voulaient pas le brusquer, ils souhaitaient lui laisser un peu de temps, l'éloigner du monde sorcier. Mais peut-être Harry avait-il _besoin_ qu'on le brusque ? Peut-être avait-il _besoin_ d'être immergé dans un océan de souvenirs douloureux ? Charlie repoussa gentiment Hermione et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- «Je m'en occupe.»

* * *

Charlie s'engouffra dans l'appartement indiqué par Hermione sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il plissa le nez et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsqu'une foule d'odeurs désagréables vint percuter son odorat. L'endroit était clairement sordide, plongé dans l'obscurité, enfumé et squatté par sorciers _et_ moldus confondus. Dans un coin, deux vieilles enceintes crachaient difficilement du _Nirvana_. Abasourdi, Charlie s'avança prudemment, zigzaguant entre les cadavres de bouteilles, sodas et autres déchets indistincts, son regard bleuté voguant subtilement d'un point à un autre.

-«Hé, mon beau, tu veux essayer ? S'exclama une femme au teint exsangue en lui collant une pipe à eau sous le nez. Il y a une petite touche _sorcière_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil maladroit tout en avisant la baguette de Charlie, coincée dans son jean et vaguement recouverte par sa veste en cuir noir. «Juste _cinq_ minutes...

\- _Non_ , rétorqua froidement le sorcier. Je cherche Harry Potter, où est-il ?»

Son interlocutrice le toisa un moment avant de tourner les talons, conduisant Charlie jusqu'à une porte empestant le mastic où elle toqua bruyamment plusieurs fois en braillant le nom du sauveur. Elle réitéra l'action plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-«Il doit être occupé, capitula t-elle finalement. Tu veux venir l'attendre avec nous ?

\- _Non merci_ , répéta le roux, une réplique acerbe lui brûlant la langue.

\- Comme tu voudras, céda son interlocutrice en haussant les épaules avec déception.»

Lorsque la jeune sorcière se fut suffisamment éloignée, Charlie tourna la poignée de porte et ne fut par étonné lorsque celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. La salle de bain était propre - malgré une odeur d'urine tenace - baignée dans une lumière tamisée assez douce. Et il _le_ vit. Ce même regard céladon, éteint, confus et insaisissable, désespérément braqué sur lui. Harry était recroquevillé dans la baignoire à moitié pleine, les poignets meurtris et ensanglantés, deux cernes violacées alourdissant son visage blafard fatigué. Une lame de rasoir reposait par terre. Charlie jura et se précipita dans la baignoire sous le regard vaporeux du brun.

-«Potter, _imbécile_! Gronda t-il en saisissant abruptement ses poignets.»

Harry se débattit mollement entre ses bras. _Charlie_. Cet homme l'avait toujours intimidé. _Mais que faisait-il ici_? Il avait attaché sa chevelure flamboyante en un catogan sommaire d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, sa bouche pulpeuse était tordue en un rictus contrarié et son regard aigue-marine semblait à la fois anxieux et menaçant. Il arborait un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux, un t-shirt sobre et une veste en cuir noir. Harry s'infligea une claque mentale. Mais que faisait-il ici, par Merlin ? _Chez lui_? Il n'avait _pas_ le droit.

-« _Vulnera Sanentur_! Prononça Charlie en pointant sa baguette sur les poignets d'Harry.» Le flux de sang diminua. « _Vulnera Sanentur_! »Les plaies se refermèrent, arrachant un gémissement douloureux au jeune homme. « _Vulnera Sanentur_!» Seules deux cicatrices blanchâtre subsistaient. «Il faut que j'applique de l'essence de Dictame pour...

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque.» Il jeta à son vis-à-vis un regard profondément meurtri. De nombreuses gouttelettes glissaient le long de ses cheveux en une cascade brillante, il avait les lèvres tremblantes et les poings crispés dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire. «Ils m'ont _tous_ abandonné.» Le brun inspira profondément tandis que Charlie fronçait les sourcils. «Rémus, Tonks, Dobby, Ron, Sirius... _Tous_.» Il fut secoué d'un rire jaune. «Ginny ne m'adresse plus la parole.» Charlie lui lança un coup d'œil hésitant. « _Je sais_. Elle est amoureuse de Dean.» Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge et il baissa la tête.« Le monde sorcier a fait de moi un meurtrier. L' _élu_... Prononça t-il ironiquement.

\- Tu-sais-qui était un...

\- _Tu-sais-qui_? L'interrompit Harry en un hurlement de rage. Tu _peux_ prononcer son nom ! Voldemort. _Vol-de-mort_. Tu sais, le type qui a _tué_ , _torturé_ , probablement _violé_ et _avili_ le monde sorcier.» Charlie se fit violence pour ne pas vertement contredire son interlocuteur. Harry avait raison, il le savait. Mais lui rappeler l'existence du mage noir ne faisait qu'insuffler en une lui de l'amertume, de la colère, du chagrin et une folle envie de _vengeance_. «Je suis _fatigué_.» Et sans qu'il ne laisse le temps au roux de répondre, Harry bondit hors de la baignoire et s'élança vers les toilettes où il vomit un torrent rose et jaune.

Charlie rangea sa baguette et vint s'accroupir auprès du jeune sorcier. Il était dans un état misérable, à genoux sur le sol, les mains aggripées à la cuvette. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, il dégoulinait et tremblait de froid. Mettant de côté l'accès de colère d'Harry, le roux s'accroupit, passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux trempés de celui-ci en lui murmurant que désormais, tout irait bien. Lui ne l'abandonnerait pas. _Plus jamais_.

* * *

 **Note** : Merci énormément d'avoir lu ce prologue, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas **à laisser une review** pour me faire part de votre avis. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs que ce petit prologue. Je tiens à préciser malgré tout que _l'alcool est à consommer avec modération_.


	2. Chapitre 1: A dragon temperament

**Note:** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci énormément aux _revieweurs_ , _followeurs_ et _mises en favoris_ : ces petites attentions me font **très plaisir**. Je tiens à _repréciser_ que la fic restera **sombre** quelques fois. Je le répète (il y a toujours des gens qui ne lisent pas les notes, _malheureusement_...) **Lucius et Bellatrix sont les méchants de ma fic** , tout comme **Draco** , qui sera loin d'être sympathique _au début_. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre un vous plaira, _merci encore_ et **bonne lecture** à vous !

 **Couple** : Harry x Charlie

 **Rated** : M (avec le temps...)

 **Avertissement** : Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, homophobes passez votre chemin. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas une fic classée M pour rien: présence de relations sexuelles, violence, alcool, drogue. Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme au début de l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenus. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Cindynou** : Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis très heureuse - et flattée - que tu aies trouvé mon prologue bien écrit, et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre un te plaira également, tant au niveau de la forme qu'au niveau de l'intrigue! Merci encore et bonne lecture!

 **Unbelivable** : Hello! Un grand merci pour ta review o/ (je suis méchante aussi... Bon un petit peu ahah) mon rythme de parution sera de un chapitre par semaine, posté soit le vendredi soit le dimanche! Je suis très contente que mon prologue t'ait plu et j'espère que ce premier chapitre te séduira. Merci encore et bonne lecture!

 **Emi** : Je ne cesserais jamais de le répéter mais je suis amoureuse de tes reviews xD Ouais moi aussi, j'ai décidé de faire une fic sur Harry/Charlie de façon complètement random. Je ne sais franchement pas ce que ça va donner xD Waow je sais pas quoi dire tellement ce que tu dis me touche ahah. En fait, j'ai essayé de me mettre à la place d'Harry et je me suis dit "putain, mais à sa place je serai en PLS sur le sol à maudire Voldemort et les mangemorts jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive" quoi xD J'ai certainement fait un Harry bien plus brisé que dans les livres mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas? Il n'en est de toute façon pas ressorti intact. Je suis également touchée que ce j'ai pu écrire ait pu te toucher et ait pu paraître assez réaliste (car je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de fiction et le fait de n'avoir jamais vécu ce genre d'événement - perte d'un proche, d'un membre de sa famille, guerre - c'est assez compliqué d'imaginer... _ça_. Je doute que ce soit possible, de toute façon, à moins de le vivre. Je fais au mieux. Et j'espère que ça sera suffisant :D) Bref. Merci encore pour ton soutiens meuf! RON EST MORT, LOL. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre.

 **Guest** : Hey, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture!

 **Note 2 coucou:** Je post exceptionnellement ce mercredi (Emi, savoure ta victoire). Sinon, les chapitres seront postés le vendredi ou le dimanche. **Enjoy**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **A dragon temperament**

Harry lâcha un grognement mécontent. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait les muscles ankylosés. Il tâta autour de lui, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux clos et fut heureux de constater qu'il avait - pour une fois - réussi à rejoindre son lit avant de finir ivre mort sur la moquette. Il huma l'air et sourit béatement. En effet, une douce odeur masculine mêlée à de la lavande embaumait l'air. Recroquevillé sur le matelas moelleux, le jeune sorcier fronça brusquement les sourcils. Son appartement ne dégageait qu'une odeur rance et désagréable à laquelle il avait réussi - étonnement et honteusement - à s'habituer.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut immédiatement ébloui par une lumière vive. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se redressa, la bouche entrouverte, vaguement ahuri. Il était dans un lit - certes - mais pas dans le sien. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était spacieuse et agréablement décorée, des appliques murales en bois ornaient les murs, de lourds rideaux en flanelle pourpre encadraient l'unique fenêtre présente et des croquis de dragons avaient été punaisés un peu partout. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins étaient empilés ici et là, certains en équilibre précaire, d'autres dont les pages cornées indiquaient un passage vraisemblablement intéressant. Le brun fouilla au plus profond de sa mémoire et se souvint finalement de la veille. Il repoussait sèchement l'édredon lorsque Charlie s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-«Bonjour, dit-il sèchement, ses cheveux humides encadrant son visage fatigué.» Il se pinça l'arête du nez et offrit finalement à Harry un sourire crispé. «Désolé, la nuit a été longue.

\- Merde, jura Harry, très clairement embarrassé.» Il ne portait plus ses vêtements souillés de la veille mais simplement un t-shirt noir engloutissant l'ensemble de sa frêle silhouette. _Charlie ne l'avait pas changé, si_? Il piqua un fard et balbutia quelques mots indistincts sous le regard amusé du roux. _Par Merlin, pourquoi était-il venu chez lui_?

-«Tes vêtements étaient dans un sale état, se justifia Charlie.» Son expression redevint grave et il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte. «Hermione a débarqué au Terrier, hier soir. Elle était désespérée, en larmes, sur le point de renoncer.» Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se fustigeant intérieurement quant à son comportement exécrable de la veille vis à vis de sa meilleure amie. «Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas.

\- Tu aurais dû, grommela t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua Charlie. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, tu peux l'utiliser. Il y a des serviettes dans le placard et des vêtements à moi. Les tiens ne sont pas encore secs.»

Harry se leva en chancelant légèrement, contourna Charlie sans plus oser plonger son regard dans le sien et fila prestement dans la petite salle de bain, où il s'enferma, se laissant douloureusement glisser le long de la porte. Il explosa en sanglots, les genoux rabattus contre sa poitrine, sa main droite frottant machinalement la petite cicatrice rosâtre et boursouflée présente sur son poignet gauche. Si Charlie n'avait pas débarqué, il serait encore plongé dans l'eau âcre et tiède de la baignoire, sans vie, seul. Terriblement seul. Harry ne _vivait plus_. Ces derniers mois, ses gestes avaient été mécaniques, instinctifs, son cœur gelé par le chagrin, son esprit emprisonné dans un passé morbide pas si lointain. Il avait voulu mourir. Il l'avait souhaité avec une _telle_ force. Quitter ce monde pour le néant glacial de la mort, sans avoir conscience de rien, sans regrets, sans tristesse, sans sentiments.

-«Je vais défoncer cette porte, fit une voix terriblement sérieuse de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tout va bien, mentit Harry en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Je... Je vais me dépêcher.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, se contenta de répondre Charlie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis au rez-de-chaussé.»

Harry le remercia du bout des lèvres et attendit qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment pour commencer à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il aperçut un gigantesque miroir ornant un pan du mur en face de lui, le sorcier se figea immédiatement, vaguement étonné quant à l'image dégradante que lui renvoyait celui-ci. Quelques ecchymoses noircissaient sa peau livide - séquelles de trop nombreuses bagarres - ses os se mouvaient sous son épiderme d'une façon que le brun qualifia d'ignoble, ses cheveux étaient longs et secs, deux cernes violacées grignotaient une partie de son visage blafard. Il expira bruyamment, tourna les talons et s'engouffra prestement dans la douche.

Lorsque l'eau brûlante percuta son thorax, Harry soupira de contentement. _Depuis combien de temps négligeait-il les bienfaits d'une douche chaude_? Malgré sa migraine persistante, le jeune homme se sentait vaguement... Apaisé. Jamais Hermione n'avait osé le bousculer à ce point. Il frémit. L'eau dégoulinait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, embrassait ses courbes, insufflant en lui une détermination aussi nouvelle qu'éphémère. Il avait _osé_ oublier Ron durant quelques instants. Harry étouffa un hurlement de rage et éteignit l'eau. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Le chagrin qui l'étreignait ne cessait de s'accentuer au fil du temps. Et il en crèverait.

* * *

Lorsque le Sauveur rejoignit la cuisine, il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de bacon et d'œufs brouillés, Charlie aux fourneaux, fredonnant une chanson que le brun ne reconnut pas. Ce dernier s'assit timidement sur un tabouret noir et se racla la gorge.

\- «Petit-déjeuner ! S'exclama le roux d'un ton guilleret en déposant une assiette en face de lui. Ah, j'oubliais !» Il le contourna, alla fouiller dans un placard et revint un bref instant plus tard avec une fiole verte. «Un petit quelque chose pour ta tête. Dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard.» Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de s'éclipser, laissant un Harry pantelant et pétri d'incompréhension.

Après de longues secondes hésitantes, le jeune sorcier finit par dévorer son assiette avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé, les dents de sa fourchette poignardant férocement son bacon. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Charlie lui intima de le suivre quasi-immédiatement, armé d'un sac en cuir abîmé, de sa baguette et de deux paires de gants en peau de dragon. Après avoir mécaniquement enfilé les siennes, Harry suivit le dragonnier à l'extérieur. Malgré un soleil timide et agréable, une brise glaciale vint percuter le visage du brun, qui plissa instinctivement les yeux. Le paysage qui s'offrit alors à lui le laissa bouche bée. La demeure de Charlie s'élevait insolemment au centre de nombreuses dunes verdoyantes, au loin on pouvait apercevoir la surface miroitante d'un lac surplombé de nombreux arbres qui distillaient les cris enchanteurs des oiseaux, l'air était saturé de magie. Harry réussissait à la sentir.

\- «Bienvenue en Roumanie, lança Charlie en souriant légèrement face au regard émerveillé du jeune garçon.

\- Où va t-on ? L'interrogea celui-ci alors que le roux s'élançait à sa gauche.

\- Je t'emmène voir un vieil ami.»

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une énorme arcade en pierre où de nombreuses phrases en latin se disputaient une place, Harry commença à vaguement appréhender la suite, à la fois excité et terriblement curieux. Charlie fredonnait gaiement, impassible quant à l'impatience évidente du brun, qui le questionna de nombreuses fois, en vain. Harry commençait à trépigner, son regard d'émeraude s'accrochant fébrilement au paysage, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans une vaste clairière. Charlie posa une main sur le torse du jeune sorcier, soudain grave.

\- «Surtout, tu ne t'approches que lorsque je te l'ordonne, fit-il en le forçant à reculer de quelques pas.» Harry acquiesça prestement et haussa un sourcil contrarié lorsque Charlie se détourna pour s'avancer dans la clairière, effectuant quelques manœuvres à l'aide de sa baguette sous le regard intrigué du brun. Quelques instants plus tard, le dragonnier pointa un doigt vers le ciel, désignant une longue silhouette noire sillonnant habilement le ciel. «Tu te souviens de Norbert, Harry ? Cria Charlie, au loin.»

Le jeune sorcier faillit défaillir lorsqu'il aperçut l'énorme dragon - qui avait appartenu à Hagrid durant un temps - se poser à quelques mètres du roux, son énorme gueule entrouverte dévoilant sa large rangée de dents tranchantes. Deux cornes proéminentes surplombaient le sommet de son crâne grisâtre, son regard anthracite observait Charlie avec intelligence, ses épaisses écailles luisantes recouvrant son corps tel un bouclier surpuissant. Il était royal, imposant, menaçant, mais également étrangement calme. L'animosité majoritairement présente dans les yeux des dragons avait déserté celui de Norbert. Charlie se retourna vers celui-ci - qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait atteint sa taille adulte - présentant ses mains et murmurant quelques paroles indisctinctes.

\- «Tu peux t'avancer doucement, lui lança t-il finalement. Tu dois te comporter avec lui comme tu te comportes avec Buck. Calmement, docilement, sans dévoiler ton appréhension ou ton excitation. Norbert est un dragon indulgent et tolérant mais il _reste_ un dragon.»

Harry observa la silhouette élancée de Charlie, fièrement dressé face au dragon resplendissant, un sourire enjoué et professionnel jouant sur ses lèvres, son regard bleuté luisant de bonheur. Tout en s'avançant précautionneusement, le brun songea à sa rencontre avec le dragonnier, alors que Ron et lui lui apportaient Norbert. Il avait accueilli le jeune dragon avec un enthousiasme difficilement contenu, une main congratulant fiévreusement son cadet, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, les oreilles cramoisies. Ce jour là, le vent jouait dans leurs cheveux courts, Poudlard était grandiose, la guerre ne semblait pas imminente, les souffrances, elles, semblaient distantes. C'était une belle soirée. Ces souvenirs firent vaciller Harry, qui heureusement réussit à avancer jusqu'au dragon.

\- «Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Charlie en avisant le teint brusquement livide de son vis-à-vis.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry en lui offrant un sourire crispé. Il est magnifique.» Il vissa son regard d'émeraude dans celui du dragon. «Salut, Norbert. Je t'ai vu sortir de ton œuf, tu sais ? Tu étais minuscule.» Il rit légèrement. «Ron avait une _trouille bleue_ de tes petites dents pointues.» Norbert grogna comme s'il comprenait. «Moi aussi, son expression soulagée lorsque tu as quitté Poudlard m'a bien fait rire...» La gorge d'Harry se noua. «Il aurait adoré te rencontrer malgré tout, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez moi, proposa gentiment Charlie, quelques minutes plus tard. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je dois travailler, aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, promets moi de ne pas t'enfuir pendant que je suis ici.» Harry baissa les yeux. «Harry, _s'il te plaît_.

\- Je te le promets.»

Secrètement soulagé, Charlie glissa une main derrière son épaule et le fit pivoter hors de la clairière. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison fut teinté d'un silence lourd et tendu, la légèreté et l'excitation de ce matin ayant laissé place au chagrin et à la nostalgie.

* * *

Lorsque Charlie fut parti, le sourire de Harry s'évanouit quasi-instantanément. Il tremblait, les poings serrés et les jambes flageolantes, son esprit assailli par une foule de souvenirs douloureux. Ces souvenirs n'auraient jamais dû lui inspirer cette tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur et lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il aurait dû les évoquer avec nostalgie, souriant, Ronald et son air vaguement penaud à ses côtés, Hermione à son bras. Il tomba rageusement à genoux sur le parquet.

-«Ce n'était pas ce qui devait se passer, grinça t-il, son visage une nouvelle fois balayé par les larmes.» _Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à tourner la page_? Il se revit fouillant frénétiquement le sac d'Hermione à la recherche de l'essence de Dictame, Ron désartibulé après leur fuite du ministère lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Il revit Ronald et son air profondément anxieux, lui hurlant à la figure que le Sinistros se trouvait derrière lui. Il visualisa son sourire resplendissant, entendit son rire tonitruant, songea à leurs nombreuses crises de rigolades. Harry pointa un doigt réprobateur vers le ciel. «Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner ! _Pas toi_! Pas comme ça...»

Le brun aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois, entendre sa voix chaude et railleuse apaiser son chagrin et ses remords. C'était fini. Et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il se refusait la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Alors au lieu de hurler, jurer, pester et pleurer en maudissant Malfoy encore et encore, Harry vacilla jusqu'au frigo où il saisit une bouteille d'alcool. _Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à tourner la page_?

* * *

Charlie eut un mauvais pressentiment à l'instant même où il pénétra dans la cuisine. Celui-ci se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut Harry adossé à un mur, buvant au goulot d'une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu, dodelinant de la tête et fredonnant quelques ignominies à propos de Lucius Malfoy. Préférant ne pas s'emporter immédiatement contre la mauvaise volonté dont faisait preuve le jeune sorcier, Charlie retira calmement ses gants en peau de dragon et d'un coup de baguette magique fit léviter deux verres jusqu'à la table basse.

\- «Les gens civilisés boivent dans des verres, indiqua t-il en l'invitant d'un geste à le rejoindre». Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur et eut l'insolence de boire une nouvelles rasade d'alcool. «Ce manque d'enthousiasme à la discussion est affligeant _. Accio Whisky pur-feu_!» Harry glapit lorsque la bouteille glissa entre ses doigts et s'envola jusque dans les bras de Charlie, qui en versa un peu dans chaque verre. «Et maintenant, es-tu disposé à discuter ?»

Harry finit par se lever - chancelant et maugréant - et par se laisser choir sur le canapé aux côtés de Charlie un bref instant plus tard. Il se sentait nauséeux et peu enclin à confier ses états d'âmes à un type qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement, néanmoins, l'idée de retourner chez lui - seul avec ses pensées - lui semblait être une perspective insurmontable. Aussi se contenta t-il de saisir maladroitement et docilement son verre sous le regard impassible du dragonnier.

\- « _Il_ me terrifiait, commença t-il froidement.» Le silence dans lequel Charlie l'avait plongé quelques minutes auparavant l'oppressait. «Sa voix, son regard carminé, son allure, ses actes. Cet homme était effrayant. Cruel. Impitoyable.» Harry ferma les yeux. «J'ai vécu dix-sept ans de ma vie avec une partie de cet homme _à l'intérieur_ de moi. Une partie de son âme _errait_ en moi.» Il frémit. «Je le défiais, j'incitais les autres à m'imiter afin qu'ils ne dévoilent pas leur peur et leur impuissance, alors que moi-même j'étais terrorisé. J'aurais aimé fuir. J'y ai songé tellement de fois. Je le haïssais mais je ne me sentais pas assez courageux pour faire ce que la population sorcière attendait que je fasse.» Il plongea son regard dans celui de Charlie. «Le tuer. Il restait un homme.

\- Tu-sa... _Tom_ , rectifia son interlocuteur, n'était plus un homme depuis bien longtemps. Autrefois, certainement. Mais ce que j'ai pu voir de lui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

\- Tu as déjà...

-... Rencontré Jedusor ? Oui. Peu avant la bataille de Poudlard, il est venu en Roumanie afin de rallier - en vain - des dragons à sa cause.» Un rictus amer étira les lèvres de Charlie. «Il m'a torturé. Il croyait que je pouvais l'aider à dominer les dragons. Il se trompait. Les dragons ne m'obéissent pas, ils me respectent. Et le respect doit aller dans les deux sens. Si Norbert n'avait pas été là, je serai probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. _Il_ n'était plus humain.

\- Tu n'étais pas là ! Explosa Harry en réalisant malgré lui qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire.» Cette constatation lui déchira le cœur. Ces derniers mois, il avait été affreusement nombriliste, négligeant la peine de sa meilleure amie, ignorant la famille Wealsey, refusant obstinément de rencontrer Ted Lupin. Il se sentait profondément coupable. Cette culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à les sauver le rongeait _chaque seconde_ de son existence. «Tu n'étais pas là.

\- _Je tuerais jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher de moi_ , rétorqua Charlie en citant Voldemort au mot près. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? J'étais présent ! Je me battais ! Tu n'étais pas seul Harry alors cesse... Cesse de te comporter comme un gosse égoïste !» Le concerné eut un rire amer teinté d'un profond mépris.

\- Un _gosse égoïste_? Répéta Harry, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter férocement sur le roux. Cette guerre ne m'a pas seulement privé de mon meilleur ami. Elle m'a volé mon adolescence, mes amis, ma famille. Si j'avais été égoïste, j'aurais _refusé_ de tuer Voldemort.» Charlie fut malgré lui parcouru d'un frisson. «J'aurais _refusé_ de détruire les Horcruxes, _refuser_ de me battre au péril de ma vie.

\- Des milliers de sorciers se sont battus au péril de leur vie ! S'écria son interlocuteur en bondissant du canapé. Ils ont perdu des amis, des proches, des frères, des sœurs, des enfants, Harry ! Cette guerre n'a pas simplement laissé le fils de Tonks et Lupin orphelin ! Des dizaines de gamins attendent patiemment qu'on leur explique pourquoi leurs parents sont morts, pourquoi des mangemorts se baladent encore un peu partout, pourquoi Harry Potter, ce héros dont parle tout le monde, a soudainement disparu !» Le regard du brun s'assombrit et il se renfrogna considérablement. «Tu n'étais pas seulement Harry Potter, _celui-qui-a-survécu_ , reprit froidement Charlie. Tu étais un symbole d'espoir.»

Le dragonnier tourna les talons, s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, soupirant bruyamment, les poings serrés, son catogan défait et les jambes tremblantes. Il haïssait évoquer ce genre de souvenirs. Il remuait en lui une tempête de dangereux sentiments. Un, en particulier. _La haine_. Elle entourait son cœur et attendait avidement qu'une brèche détruise la tolérance dont il faisait preuve depuis la fin de la guerre. Une brèche dans laquelle elle se faufilerait. Une brèche qui le détruirait probablement.

\- «L'espoir était la seule chose qu'il me restait lorsque _Voldemort_ me torturait, Harry, déclara t-il froidement en prononçant rageusement - et finalement - le nom du mage noir. L'espoir est quelque chose qui _doit_ perdurer.»

Il finit par s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui un Harry penaud, tourmenté et attristé.

* * *

 **Note** : Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère _sincèrement_ qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à **me laisser une review** pour me faire part de votre avis. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et à dimanche prochain ! Je tiens à repréciser que _l'alcool est à consommer avec modération_. Merci encore.


	3. Chapitre 2: Be Cruel Death Eaters

**Note:** **Bonjour** à tous et à toutes et merci pour vos _reviews_ , les _followeurs_ et les _mises en favoris_ , ça me fait toujours **extrêmement plaisir**! Dans ce chapitre, nous aurons un premier aperçu des _principaux méchants_ de ma fic ! _J'appréhende_ donc un peu. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous _plaira_. Merci encore et **bonne lecture**!

 **Couple** : Harry x Charlie

 **Rated** : M (avec le temps...)

 **Avertissement** : Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, homophobes passez votre chemin. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas une fic classée M pour rien: présence de relations sexuelles, violence, alcool, drogue. Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme au début de l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenus. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Réponse à la review anonyme:

 **Emi** : SALUT TOI. _Waow waow waow_ , tu es **loin** d'écrire de la merde, crois moi xD On a simplement pas le même style d'écriture, enfin je pense: quoiqu'il en soit tu écris _très_ bien. Je savais que tu aimerais la discussion entre Charlie et Harry :D MERCI AU FAIT. Car avec tu m'as refilé ta peur des OOC (xD) alors je flippais à l'idée que tu trouves mon Harry OOC. Alors ce que tu me dis, bah ça me rassure un max. J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis au fil de ta lecture :D Ah et oui, ils vont pas se sauter dessus immédiatement. Mais ça va arriver, lentement, ce sera beau (enfin j'espère xD) et après on pourra voir pour les moments un "peu plus chauds" et oui je VOIS CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE xD Bref meuf, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. RON EST MORT, LOL. Jtm.

 **Note 2 de l'auteur coucou** : Oui, je post mes chapitres de façon complètement random car je suis une **rebelle**. Et _nulle_ pour suivre mes engagements. Des bisous.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Be Cruel Death Eaters**

Lucius Malfoy caressa machinalement la marque des Ténèbres hideusement gravée sur son avant-bras. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, la marque s'était éteinte, fade, dénuée de vie et d'intérêt. Le mangemort esquissa un sourire carnassier. _Plus pour longtemps_ , songea t-il avec satisfaction. La société avait stigmatisé l'idéologie de son Maître, elle avait condamnée, enfermé, torturé de nombreux adeptes du lord noir, qui avait lui même blâmé l'existence des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Sang-mêlé. Malgré son profond dévouement envers l'idéologie du Seigneur des ténèbres - qu'il considérait comme un dogme - Lucius ne comprenait pas _une_ chose. _Pourquoi n'avoir recruté au sein de ses rangs que des sorciers issus de familles de Sang-Pur_? Certes les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient d'immondes infamies, heureux destinataires d'une magie qui n'aurait jamais dû leur être accordée; mais ils restaient des sorciers, des sorciers qui rejoignaient quelques fois les préceptes et idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En les refusant au sein de ses rangs, ce dernier s'était irrévocablement privé de milliers de mangemorts. Lucius ne ferait pas la même erreur.

-«Ils sont là, annonça Augustus Rookwood d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Je les veux un par un, ordonna Lucius d'un ton sec après avoir hoché la tête avec contentement.»

Un rictus peu avenant étira les lèvres de Rookwood, qui tourna les talons, laissant sa place à un jeune homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux ras. Il tremblait, clairement intimidé, son regard d'onyx s'accrochant fébrilement à la silhouette mençante de Lucius Malfoy. Le lieu où il se trouvait était clairement sordide, à la foix sombre et luxueux, perdu en pleine forêt et protégé par de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire. Pendant un très faible instant, sa détermination vacilla. _Et s'il se trompait_? Non, il proscrit cette éventualité. Il était là, avait toujours rêvé d'être là et ne cillerait pas sous le regard anthracite glacial de Lucius Malfoy.

-«Je... Je m'appelle Ethan Jones, bredouilla t-il.» Deux mangemorts furent secoués d'un rire gras, appuyés contre l'embrasure de la porte, derrière lui. «J'ai fini ma scolarité il y a quatre ans, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, plus assurée, se redressant fièrement. Je n'ai eu de cesse d'admirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de son règne, priant tous les jours pour un jour rejoindre ses rangs.» C'était la partie la plus délicate. Ethan retint sa respiration. «Je suis un Sang-de-bourbe.» Nouveaux rires et sifflements des mangemorts, qui le toisaient avec un dégoût non-dissimulé. «Je suis une erreur. Une _misérable_ , _pitoyable_ , _haïssable_ erreur.» Il se retourna et pointa vertement sa baguette sur les deux hommes qui se moquaient de lui. «Une erreur qui a tué sa famille de sang-froid.»

Il renifla dédaigneusement face aux mines ahuries de ses vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas ses parents, ni sa petite soeur et encore moins son frère aîné. Eux étaient tous des moldus, faibles, ennuyeux, stupides et limités. Lui était un sorcier, puissant, libre, avide de magie noire. Ethan éprouvait une profonde aversion envers lui-même. Sa situation de né-moldu le dégoûtait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas choisi et était désormais contraint de vivre cette situation. Il avait agi. Il avait exterminé et renié définitivement ses racines moldues. Désormais, il se battrait pour avoir une descendance de Sang-Pur. Il se battrait pour recouvrer sa dignité. Il courberait docilement l'échine face à Lucius Malfoy pour rejoindre ses rangs. Ce dernier semblait bien plus laxiste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, visiblement déterminé à assouvir sa soif de domination envers le camp de la lumière, ses orbes grises luisantes de cruauté. Il écraserait ses opposants et convertirait de gré ou de force les autres aux idéaux de son défunt Maître.

-«Parfait, susurra finalement Malfoy, convaincu quant à la détermination du jeune sorcier.» Il jeta un regard oblique par dessus l'épaule de celui-ci et aperçut dans le couloir une vingtaine de jeunes sorciers et sorcières attendant patiemment de pouvoir le rencontrer. Le recrutement s'annonçait particulièrement efficient. «Tu peux baisser ta baguette, Ethan Jones.»

* * *

Harry se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, étendu sur le vieux canapé de son hôte, à la fois honteux et éreinté. Il saisit à tâton ses lunettes tombées sur le sol durant la nuit et étouffa un énième baillement alcoolisé. Charlie enfilait mécaniquement sa veste en cuir non loin de lui, le teint blême et les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres obstinément pincées.

-«Je reviens dans une heure, trancha t-il soudainement, le faisant sursauter.» Il dégageait une agréable odeur de savon et sa chevelure humide dégoulinait le long de sa nuque. «Sois prêt.»

Il tourna les talons et partit sans plus évoquer leur dispute de la veille. Harry se pinça l'arète du nez et foudroya de son regard penaud la bouteille vide de Whisky pur feu qui roulait paresseusement à ses pieds. Tout en cherchant un moyen de se faire pardonner, le brun fila dans la salle de bain - où il aperçut joyeusement ses vêtements propres - en quête d'une douche chaude et apaisante. Un sentiment qu'il ne ressentit malheureusement pas cette fois-ci, retournant encore et encore la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Charlie la veille. « _L'espoir était la seule chose qu'il me restait lorsque Voldemort me tortuerait._ » Le brun serra les dents et songea amèrement qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de songer à ce que les autres pouvaient endurer en ces temps d'après guerre, trop focalisé sur son propre chagrin et la colère qui lui nouait la gorge et lui dévorait les entrailles.

Charlie l'attendait dehors exactement une heure plus tard, visiblement plus serein et enjoué, un sourire resplendissant étirant ses lèvres. Malgré ça, Harry comprit que le roux était nerveux. Son regard fébrile évitait soigneusement le sien, sa main frottait machinalement sa nuque et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-«Ta main, lui demanda t-il finalement. »Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air de se dire, _attends où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça ?_ Charlie intercepta son regard sceptique et fut secoué d'un petit rire. «C'est une _surprise_. Ta main. Nous devons transplaner».

Harry se renfrogna et hésita un court instant. _Non_. Il _devait_ se faire pardonner. Alors avec un soupire vaguement excédé, il tendit sa main, que Charlie saisit instantanément, le métal froid de ses bagues en argent irradiant la peau du brun. Il plongea finalement son regard aigue-marine dans celui du jeune sorcier avant de transplaner en un _crac_ sonore. Harry sentit un goût de bile lui remonter dans l'oesophage lorsqu'il aperçut Le Terrier, sa main broyant instinctivement celle de Charlie, le teint livide et les jambes flageolantes.

\- «Je veux partir, souffla t-il tandis que le roux le tirait en avant. Charlie... S'il te plaît. _Pas maintenant_.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, s'exclama celui-ci en lâchant sèchement la main d'Harry.» Il se retourna et lui fit face. «Tu veux partir ?» Il jeta un regard torve par dessus son épaule et aperçut l'expression émerveillée d'Hermione, qui fonçait droit sur eux, sa longue chevelure brune et hirsute battant l'air au rythme de sa course. «Très bien.» Son ton polaire fit frissonner Harry. «Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?»

Harry s'apprêtait à balbutier quelque chose lorsque le dragonnier se décala légèrement, laissant Hermione bondir sur son meilleur ami en un cri exalté, ses bras se refermant avec soulagement autour de son abdomen. Un moment abasourdi, Harry finit par l'étreindre à son tour, humant son odeur de lavande rassurante, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait été si égocentrique, si distant, si froid, comment pouvait-il ne pas encore l'avoir perdu ? Il se détendit considérablement et accentua son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Hermione. Pas elle. _Jamais_.

-«Je suis désolé, murmura t-il faiblement à son oreille. Je me suis comporté comme un connard nombriliste.

\- En effet, concéda la Gryffondor sans cesser de sourire.» Elle jeta à Charlie un regard profondément reconnaissant. Harry ne semblait pas plus heureux, plus apaisé ou plus serein, mais _il était là_. Il ne pataugeait plus dans l'odeur rance et pestilentielle de son appartement, une cigarette entre les lèvres, ravagé par le chagrin, noyé dans le déni. C'était un grand, _très grand_ pas en avant. «Viens, tout le monde t'attend !»

Cette phrase arracha à Harry un sourire crispé - qui retint un gémissement de justesse - l'estomac noué et les mains moites. Machinalement, il se retourna vers Charlie, qui lui glissa un grand sourire encourageant, les yeux brillants et l'allure fier. Le brun n'eut pas à tergiverser bien longtemps avant de s'élancer à la suite de sa meilleure amie, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la singulière maison des Weasley. Molly semblait plus vieille, le dos courbé et le visage grignoté par la fatigue, sa chevelure rousse fanée par quelques boucles grisâtres, quant à Arthur, son sourire sonnait un peu faux malgré son regard brillant de détermination. Malgré ça, tous les deux fondirent sur Harry en une myriade de cris étonnés, joyeux et surpris.

-«Harry, s'écria Molly en l'étreignant avec force, ses cheveux légèrement crêpés lui chatouillant le menton. Qu'est-ce que tu as maigri ! »Le concerné fut secoué d'un léger rire. Après de longs mois d'abscence, voilà tout ce que Molly trouvait à lui dire ? En réalité, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. C'était un peu comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il venait tout simplement passer un week-end chez son meilleur ami. Son coeur se serra et il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Molly.

-«Vous m'avez manqué, admit-il, une nouvelle fois penaud.

\- Harry, content de te voir mon garçon, fit Arthur en lui tapotant chaleureusement l'épaule.»

Ensuite, ce fut la débandade, Fred et George vinrent taquiner Harry avec ce ton si particulier qui lui redonnait _immanquablement_ le sourire et tandis que l'un d'eux lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux, Luna débarqua avec son sempiternel sourire rêveur. Elle avait attaché sa longue chevelure dorée en un chignon d'où dépassait un pinceau, arborait un collier de nouilles multicolore et portait une paire de chaussettes dépareillées surplombées d'une large salopette en jean.

\- «De nombreux Joncheruines brouillent ton esprit, Harry, fit-elle en faisant glisser un collier de nouilles autour de son cou. Sois prudent, d'accord ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.» Elle déposa un bref et doux baiser sur sa joue puis lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, son regard bleuté dégoulinant de joie. «Vraiment. Tu me préviendras, la prochaine fois que tu t'en iras ?

\- Je te le promets, répondit-il en ravalant sa honte et son désarroi.» Il se retourna vers Charlie, qui riait à gorge déployée en écoutant les blagues enthousiastes des Jumeaux Weasley. Momentanément perdu, le brun adressa à Luna un sourire crispé. «Je dois aller me rafraîchir, excuse-moi, bredouilla t-il finalement en filant dans la salle de bain.»

Les mains tremblantes, Harry s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, haletant et le souffle saccadé. Ces retrouvailles étaient _compliquées_. Il se sentait nauséeux, les jambes flageolantes et le teint blême. Il sentait l'odeur chaude et citronnée de Ronald _absolument partout_ , il le visualisait dans chaque pièce, entendait son rire résonner dans chaque couloir. Il baissa les yeux afin d'échapper à son pitoyable reflet et aperçut un numéro récent de la _Gazette du sorcier_ gisant sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et, attiré par les titres accrocheurs, finit par le ramasser.

* * *

 _La Gazette du Sorcier_

« **Étroitement liés**

 _Depuis toujours, le monde moldu est étroitement lié au monde magique, cohabitant amicalement et dans le secret le plus total. Malheureusement, la Guerre et ses dommages collatéraux ont fait germer de nombreux doutes chez les Moldus, dont les théories les plus folles s'inscrivent déjà ici et là (malgré l'opération_ « _Oubliette_ » _lancée par le Ministre de la Magie). Quatre mois que la Guerre est terminée et deux nouveaux attentats ont été perpétrés chez les moldus, entraînant de nombreux morts et une vague de blessés à déplorer. La marque des Ténèbres aurait également été aperçue au Sud de Londres, non loin des lieux du crime (voir image p. 4)._

 **Le ministre de la Magie dépassé**

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt serait-il dépassé par les récents événements ? C'est la question que se pose dorénavant la population sorcière. En effet, d'innombrables Mangemorts parcouraient encore impunément le monde magique et seraient à l'origine des attentats meurtriers ayant blessés et tués des moldus depuis presque un mois._ « _Les aurors n'ont malheureusement pas la capacité d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps, rétorque sèchement le Ministre de la Magie lorsque nous l'interrogeons sur les récentes catastrophes. Ils sont dépassés. Nous le sommes tous en ces temps de confusion où régnent encore le doute et l'appréhension. (Il est secoué d'un rire sec et amer) Voldemort est peut être mort mais son utopie meurtrière et sanglante ne s'est pas éteinte avec lui. Elle souille et avilit encore le monde Sorcier. C'est un fait désolant mais bel et bien réel que nous devons prendre en compte, assène t-il en s'éloignant finalement, refusant de prolonger cette courte interview._ »

* * *

L'estomac du brun se noua et il continua péniblement sa lecture. Le troisème article était surplombé d'une photo représentant un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et au regard ténébreux. S'il ne clignait pas régulièrement des yeux, on aurait pu croire à une photo parfaitement banale.

* * *

 **Have you seen this Wizard ?**

 _Ethan Jones est un jeune sorcier né-moldu âgé d'une vingtaine d'années (voir photo ci-dessous). Sa famille - dont sa petite soeur de quatre ans - a été retrouvée assassinée il y a sept jours, Ethan aurait disparu depuis, dans la nuit du 3 Octobre aux alentours de cinq heure du matin. Condamné pour plusieurs motifs (notamment pour usage de la magie noire et pour avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable (l'Imperium) sur son frère aîné) Jones est suspecté d'avoir contribué aux meurtres de sa famille. Cet individu est dangereux, si vous l'apercevez, veuillez immédiatement contacter le bureau des Aurors afin de signaler sa position. Surtout,_ _ **n'essayez pas d'intervenir**_ _._

* * *

Harry cessa de lire - à la fois outré et profondément blessé - et sortit prestement de la salle de bain, le regard noir, le journal coincé sous son aisselle.

-«Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? S'insurgea t-il en plaquant la Gazette sous le nez des Weasley.» Quelques regards gênés et empathiques lui répondirent et il sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. «C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?» Son ton était glacial, tranchant. « _Malfoy_.» Son nom fit frissonner quelques uns d'entre eux. _Comme lorsque l'on prononçait le nom de Voldemort,_ songea Harry... Cette constatation lui glaça le sang et il serra les poings, les jointures blanches.« Il se passe quelque chose. Ces attentats... Ce n'est pas anodin. Que mijote t-il ?» Sa voix se brisa. Non _... Ils n'avaient pas fait ça ?_ «L'Ordre. Avez-vous reconstitué l'Ordre ?

\- L'Ordre n'a jamais cessé d'exister, Harry, répliqua Luna de sa voix à la fois sage et enfantine. L'Ordre, c'est l'espoir, et les gens ont besoin d'espoir. Nous _sommes_ l'espoir.»

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre que l'Ordre ne pouvait pas renaître indéfiniment de ses cendres lorsqu'un _crac_ sonore retentit, laissant apparaître en face de lui la silhouette raide et sèche de Severus Snape, drapée de noir. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent en une étincelle surprise, les deux hommes se figèrent instantanément, submergés par de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Tout d'abord, la _haine_ , instinctive, mécanique, impardonnable. Harry avait supporté le ton sarcastique de son professeur sept longues années durant lesquelles il fut rabaissé, humilié, méprisé. Quant à Severus, il éprouvait toujours cette éternelle vague de rage et d'amertume face au Survivant dont la ressemblance avec son père lui procurait une douleur aussi bien physique que psychologique.

Puis, la _gratitude_ , magique, plaisante et agréable. Le professeur de potion avait en effet eut la bonté d'offrir à Harry la vérité, alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans le néant glacial et relaxant de la mort. Snape jeta un bref regard à Hermione. Elle l'avait sauvé. Tout comme le gamin, qui avait plaidé en sa faveur en dévoilant la vérité quant à son rôle au sein de cette guerre, alors que les Médicomages refusaient de le soigner, horrifiés quant à la marque noire souillant son bras.

Enfin, _l'embarras_ , poignant, profond mais bel et bien présent. La honte de ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de voir au delà des apparences, le regret quant aux répliques cinglantes lancées de façon irréflechie, la peur de ne pas avoir la force de tourner la page, l'impuissance éprouvée face au pardon pour l'instant inenvisageable.

C'était un étrange spectacle que de voir les deux hommes s'affronter du regard dans un silence tendu, oppressant et désagréable. Finalement, malgré la rancoeur nourrissant leur coeur et les répliques acerbes qu'ils se refusaient de lancer pour le moment, ils finirent par détourner les yeux en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Harry balança la _Gazette du sorcier_ sur la table, ravala un reniflement dédaigneux et transplana sous les regards médusés de ses amis et celui, passablement déçu, de Charlie. Snape, quant à lui impassible, se contenta de faire signe à Bill et Arthur, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui.

 _Ils devaient parler des récents événements._

* * *

Harry observait les tombes jumelles de ses parents, son désarroi et son désespoir se lisant clairement dans ses yeux clairs, une bruine glaciale frigorifiant sa peau et glaçant ses poings serrés par la rage et l'incompréhension. _Pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il mis au courant des récents événements_? Toute la tristesse qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois se mua en une soudaine et violente envie de vengeance.

-«Je ne pourrais pas combattre les forces du mal éternellement, murmura t-il. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous. Je ne l'ai _jamais_ été.» Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas existé. Un sourire enchanteur vogua brièvement sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pleinement pu profiter de Poudlard et de Sirius, assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec son père, apercevoir le sourire étincelant de sa mère, vivre avec Ginny, avoir des enfants, jouir d'une vie _normale_. «J'ai besoin de vous...»

Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane et fut bientôt entouré par les silhouettes rassurantes de Charlie et Hermione. Cette dernière laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le roux saisissait sa main, qu'il pressa chaleureusement, déclenchant un étonnant frisson chez le brun. La pluie s'intensifia mais ils ne bougèrent pas, leurs regards fixés sur les tombes dégoulinantes de la famille Potter.

-«L'espoir _doit_ perdurer, dit-il en se retournant vers Charlie.»

Comme Hermione, il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du dragonnier et ils restèrent silencieusement plantés là, plongés dans leurs pensées, la pluie dégoulinant le long de leurs visages anxieux.

* * *

 **Note** : Ce second chapitre est terminééé! J'espère _sincèrement_ qu'il vous aura plus (description avec Snape, l'Ordre...) N'hésitez pas à m **e laisser une review pour me donner votre avis**. Bonne soirée et  merci encore!


	4. Chapitre 3: All of them

**Note : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes et merci pour vos reviews, les followeurs et les mises en favoris, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir! Je crois que j'appréhende ce chapitre plus encore que le précédent ahah. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée, merci à vous tous!

 **Couple : **Harry x Charlie

 **Rated : **M (avec le temps...)

 **Avertissement : **Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, homophobes passez votre chemin. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas une fic classée M pour rien: présence de relations sexuelles, violence, alcool, drogue. Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme au début de l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenus. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Disclamer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Mochi-pi is back:** FF a bug alors que j'avais répondu à ta review et j'ai tellement la flemme de réecrire que je me contenterais de te dire que je t'aime. Love u. **  
**

 **raven** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

 **Emi** : Same thing. FF a eu un bug chelou et mon énorme réponse a disparu. Je pleure. xD Du coup, je te répondrais un énorme pavé par sms ou fb car je t'aime. Me frappe pas et LIS. BISOUS.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **All of them**

Harry lança un _Stupéfix_ à un Mangemort avant d'enjamber prestement son corps, ruisselant, recouvert d'estafilades et d'ecchymoses. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés et ses poumons, en feu, criaient au repos. Ignorant les appels de son corps éreinté, le jeune homme bouscula plusieurs personnes et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler le nom de Lupin - qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, Dolohov jubilant non loin de lui - il tomba à genoux sur le sol poussièreux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête en gémissant, il aperçut Ronald qui l'observait, figé, puis Lucius Malfoy pointant froidement sa baguette sur celui-ci.

-« _Non_! Hurla Harry tandis que le Mangemort scandait fièvreusement le sortilège de la Mort.»

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et alla violemment percuter le thorax de Ron, qui bascula en arrière, inerte. Un cri déchirant secoua le Survivant, qui rampa douloureusement vers son meilleur ami, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ron avait les yeux ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, sa chevelure rousse s'étendait un mèches éparses le long de son visage sale et ensanglanté, sa baguette avait roulé un peu plus loin et il ne réagissait pas aux suppliques désespérées du Gryffondor.

-«Ron ! Murmura Harry en saisissant le visage de son meilleur ami. _Ronald_!» Il lui lança un nombre incalculables de sorts, le gifla, le secoua, tâta son cou à la recherche d'un pouls avant de s'effondrer sur son corps en hurlant son impuissance. « _J_ _e t'en prie_...» Il bondit furieusement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit le rire glacial de Lucius Malfoy résonner à quelques mètres de lui. « _Vous_!» Une rage noire lui défigurant les traits du visage, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort en tremblant, son regard d'émeraude larmoyant. « _Avada Ke_...

\- _Endoloris_! Le devança Malfoy.» Harry s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge. Son sang s'était transformé en un poison semblable à de l'acide, ses muscles semblaient se déchirer, ses os souhaitaient transpercer sa peau et ses yeux rouler hors de leurs orbites. La douleur était telle que le brun en oublia même jusqu'à son prénom, trop focalisé sur celle-ci, convulsant sur le sol. Le blond s'approcha et offrit à Harry un sourire cupide teinté de cruauté. «Harry Potter, cracha t-il froidement.» Le brun, les yeux mi-clos, tenta vainement de ravaler ses cris, son regard d'émeraude haineusement braqué sur l'élégante silhouette de Malfoy. «Si _faible_.» Le concerné lâcha une salve de cris déchirants, arrachant un petit rire méprisant au Mangemort. «Si _pitoyable_... C'est terminé. Il est temps de se réveiller.»

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa peau basanée luisante de sueur, ses cheveux emmêlés recouvrant son front, un cri terrible se répercutant contre les murs de sa chambre. Un cri déchirant et terrifié. Il mit de longues secondes avant de réaliser que c'était le _sien_. Il hurlait encore, les poings crispés autour des draps, lorsque Charlie débarqua soudainement dans sa chambre, bondissant sur le lit et saisissant abruptement ses poignets.

-«Harry, calme-toi, _Harry_ , murmura t-il en plaquant le dos du jeune sorcier contre son torse. C'était un cauchemar. Un _cauchemar_.» Les cris du jeune homme moururent et il cessa de se débattre inutilement entre les bras musclés du dragonnier, haletant. «Tout va bien. Je suis là.» Harry déglutit plusieurs avec difficulté, la voix de Malfoy bourdonnant encore dans ses oreilles sifflantes.

-«Il est dans ma tête, balbutia Harry, la respiration saccadée. _Malfoy_... Malfoy il est...

\- Personne n'est dans ta tête, répliqua Charlie en relâchant les poignets du Gryffondor afin de saisir ses mains. Harry, _écoute-moi_.» Celui-ci cessa de bredouiller quelques phrases paniquées, se laissant doucement choir contre le torse du roux. «Tout va bien.

\- Je ne veux plus prendre de risque, haleta le brun. Je veux reprendre l'Occlumancie. Je _dois_ reprendre l'Occlumancie... Snape...Je dois trouver Snape.» Il voulut s'extraire de l'étreinte de Charlie mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-«Harry, tu ne m'écoutes pas, reprit calmement son interlocuteur en le retenant contre lui. Personne n'essaie d'entrer dans ta tête. _Personne_.

\- Je te dis qu'il a essayé ! Hurla le jeune sorcier en repoussant douloureusement Charlie. Il pratique la legilimancie.. Je ne sais pas où il est mais il peut la pratiquer de loin..

\- Ce que tu dis est complètement incensé ! S'exclama le dragonnier.»

Harry voulut repousser le roux une nouvelle fois, haletant, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas une seule seconde, ne cédant pas au caprice enfantin du Gryffondor. S'il le lâchait, il lui donnerait probablement raison et cela ne ferait qu'accentuer le malaise paranoïaque du jeune homme. Tandis qu'il le berçait entre ses bras, murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes teintées d'un humour léger, Harry se promit intérieurement de reprendre l'étude de l'Occlumancie. _Plus personne ne manipulerait son esprit_.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se laissa choir sur le sol, secoué d'une incontrôlable quinte de toux, son poing serré recouvrant sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se calma légèrement, il aperçut de nombreuses gouttelettes de sang dégoulinant le long de ses phalanges et il cilla légèrement. Il n'avait pénétré l'esprit de Potter qu'une seule seconde et il se sentait terriblement mal, comme si on l'avait soumis plusieurs heures au sortilège Doloris. Son cœur avait adopté un rythme effréné, il tremblait, son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser et il ne réussissait pas à bouger sans s'attirer une abominable douleur musculaire. Cligner des yeux lui procurait comme un léger choc électrique _extrêmement_ douloureux. Il gémit malgré lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds coagulés par la transpiration. Haletant, il roula sur le dos et explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

 _Il avait réussi_.

\- « _Il est temps de se réveiller_ , susurra t-il, répétant ainsi la dernière phrase que ce satané Gryffondor avait entendu avant de se réveiller.»

Plongé dans une pièce sombre éclairée grâce à la lumière vacillante de quelques bougies blanchâtres, le Mangemort nageait littéralement dans la magie noire, de nombreux bouquins aux titres sordides et aux avertissements houleux étalés un peu partout autour de lui. Lucius Malfoy jubilait. Il allait les détruire.

 _Tous_.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry aperçut Poudlard, il crut défaillir, abandonner, tourner les talons et s'enfuir une nouvelle fois dans son immonde appartement. Il chancela, hurla, puis s'élança finalement vers le splendide château. Aucune trace de la bataille ne subsistait mais le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser les décombres, les cadavres, le sang, entendre les cris, les suppliques et les menaces. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, il s'en voulait d'avoir à demander l'aide de Snape une nouvelle fois et s'en voulait de dramatiser ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un mauvais rêve.

Harry traversa les dédales de couloirs en tentant vainement d'ignorer les chuchotements, les doigts pointés sur lui, les regards haineux ou reconnaissants et fut malgré lui ébranlé lorsqu'il aperçut le regard profondément meurtri de Dennis Crivey, fièrement dressé au milieu de couloir. Le Survivant n'eut pas le courage de le contourner, de l'incendier ou de le bousculer, aussi s'arrêta t-il purement et simplement. Son vis-à-vis était petit et arborait le blason de Gryffondor, de larges boucles clairs et ternes entouraient son visage défiguré par l'amertume et une énorme paire de lunette glissait le long de son nez en trompette. Il était mignon, torturé et son regard chocolat semblait animé par la haine et la rancœur.

-«Harry Potter, dit-il d'un ton las, comme si la présence de celui-ci ne l'affectait en rien. Je savais que tu finirais par pointer le bout de ton nez.» Son vis-à-vis ne broncha pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. «Tu te souviens de moi ?» Harry acquiesça faiblement. «Tu as réussi à te souvenir de moi ?» Dennis feignit l'étonnement. «Et de Colin, tu t'en souviens, Potter ?» Le sang du brun se glaça et il serra les poings. «Il _t'adorait_. _Je_ t'adorais. Tout le monde adorait Harry Potter.» Il eut un rire jaune. «Colin plus que les autres. Il te vouait une admiration sans bornes. Tu l'as ignoré, méprisé, repoussé. Il te défendait lorsque des idiots répandaient d'immondes rumeurs sur toi, il t'imitait, il n'attendait que ton attention. Une attention que tu n'as pas daigné lui offrir !» Dennis pointa un doigt réprobateur sur le Survivant. «Il est mort pour défendre Poudlard, pour sauver ta misérable personne, pour un type qui n'a même pas eu le courage et le respect de se pointer à son enterrement !»

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Harry qui saisit Dennis par le col de son uniforme afin de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il se sentait las, honteux, fatigué et énervé. Les mots du jeune Gryffondor lui avaient transpercé le cœur. Il voulait le frapper, le détruire, l'empêcher de cracher ce genre de paroles blessantes. L'empêcher de lui hurler la _vérité_. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, immobiles. Ils ne bougèrent pas plus lorsque Severus Snape apparut dans le couloir.

-« _Potter_! S'exclama t-il froidement. Cessez de vous comporter comme un première année !» Harry consentit à relâcher Dennis sous le regard d'onyx glacial du professeur de potion. «Monsieur Crivey, vous n'avez pas cours ?» L'intéressé grommela une vague réponse avant de s'éloigner, non sans avoir foudroyé une dernière fois Harry de ses orbes noisettes. Severus se retourna lentement et toisa mécaniquement le jeune Potter. «Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je vous cherchais... _Professeur_ , admit le Gryffondor non sans avoir craché le dernier mot.

\- Révélation forte intéressante, grinça Snape avant de s'éloigner sous le regard excédé de son interlocuteur.» Ignorant les appels clairement exaspérés du Survivant, Severus se figea lorsque celui-ci saisit son avant-bras - qu'il relâcha par ailleurs immédiatement - comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. «Je suis _occupé_. Peut-être ne comprenez-vous pas la signification de ce mot ?

\- Pourrions-nous _cesser_ de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Gronda Harry en le fusillant du regard.» Une vague surprise éclaira le regard ténébreux de Snape, qui faillit déverser une multitude de remarques acerbes au visage déchiré du Survivant, qui oscillait visiblement entre la haine et le respect. «J'ai besoin de votre aide.» Cette phrase semblait lui avoir desséché la langue et cette constatation fit jubiler Snape un bref instant.

\- «Il ne s'est rien passé, tonna néanmoins son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai plus de temps à vous accorder, _Potter_.»

Le sombre professeur de potion s'éloigna et Harry eut cette fois-ci l'orgueil de ne pas insister. Il serra les poings et observa Snape un moment encore avant de tourner les talons. _Très bien_. Il se débrouillerait sans lui.

* * *

Lorsque Charlie entendit la porte claquer, il fondit sur Harry, un sourire resplendissant fendant son visage en deux.

\- «Ce soir ! S'exclama t-il, radieux.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus _explicite,_ répondit Harry qui se surprit à fondre devant le sourire du roux.» Un sourire franc, enchanté et légèrement enfantin. Son regard bleuté luisait de bonheur et d'excitation et il avait laissé tomber son petit air insolent. Le brun en oublia même jusqu'à son altercation avec Snape.

\- «Il y a un concert des Bizarr' Sisters au Chemin de Traverse ce soir ! Glapit Charlie en agitant inutilement ses mains sous le nez du Gryffondor. Il y aura Hermione, les Weasley, probablement Luna, son père et Neville... » Le brun resta de marbre. «Harry, _sois ma cavalière_ , ajouta t-il d'une voix stupide.» Cette touche d'humour réussit à arracher un éclat de rire à son interlocuteur, qui acquiesça prestement, cette lueur joyeuse et insouciante illuminant un bref instant son regard céladon. Charlie eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il la vit s'évanouir une fraction de seconde plus tard. «Tu as le temps de prendre une douche, si tu veux.»

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry se retrouvait sur le chemin de Traverse pour la première fois depuis des mois - si l'on exceptait ses promenades nocturnes dans l'Allée des Embrumes - entouré de sa meilleure amie, des Weasley, de Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood. Neville était là, lui aussi, avec son sourire éclatant, son regard serein et sa baguette à portée de main. _Vigilance constante_ , avait-il murmuré à Harry lors de leur brève et chaleureuse accolade. Le Survivant n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre, sourire ou rigoler, le souvenir glaçant de l'oeil de Maugrey collé à la porte de Dolores Jane Ombrage hantant son esprit.

\- «Tu te souviens de ce Noël où Dumbledore avait engagé les Bizarr' Sisters ? L'interrogea gaiement Hermione en enroulant sa main autour de son bras.» Ses yeux pétillaient et elle souriait légèrement malgré la douleur que pouvait lui évoquer ce souvenir. Harry sourit à son tour. «J'avais adoré leur interprétation de This is the night.

\- _So take your hands off me, Tonight I'm breaking free, This is the night, This is the night_ , fredonna Harry malgré lui.

\- _You hands are shakin' baby, You ain't been sleepin' lately, There's something out there and it, Don't seem very friendly, does it ?_ Reprit la Gryffondor sans cesser de sourire.

\- _If I could help you, I would help ya', But it's difficult, There's somethin' much more powerful,_ continua Luna en tournoyant maladroitement à ses côtés, un large t-shirt à l'effigie du célèbre groupe engloutissant l'ensemble de sa frêle silhouette.» Neville éclata de rire et glissa un bras autour de la blonde, plantant un baiser amoureux sur la tempe de cette dernière.

Ils continuèrent de chanter à tue-tête jusqu'à la salle de spectacle, _Au balais voltigeur_ , où ils s'engouffrèrent prestement. Une lumière tamisée éclairait les visages excités et impatients des nombreux sorciers agglutinés à l'intérieur, une entêtante odeur d'encens régnant tout autour d'eux, quelques chocogrenouilles se baladant ici et là. Après s'être difficilement frayé un chemin jusqu'à leurs places, Harry et ses amis se laissèrent choir sur leurs sièges respectifs avec soulagement.

\- «Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de venir, glissa Charlie à l'oreille du Gryffondor tandis que le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters apparaissait sur scène sous les acclamations assourdissantes de son public.» Ignorant le style folklorique et singulier de Myron Wagtail - qui saluait gaiement les sorciers et sorcières - Harry se retourna et observa l'expression enjouée du dragonnier. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient de part et d'autre de son catogan, il arborait son sempiternel sourire narquois et son regard aigue-marine dégoulinait de fierté. «Vraiment.»

Harry n'eut pas le courage de répondre, aussi se contenta t-il de glisser sa main dans celle de Charlie, l'estomac noué par l'émotion _. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer à ce point ?_ La détermination dont avait fait preuve Hermione et celle dont faisait preuve le roux actuellement lui retournait les entrailles. Il se sentait à la fois perdu, reconnaissant, malheureux et apaisé. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui, certains le terrassant, d'autres lui redonnant goût à la vie. Les Bizarr' Sisters entonnèrent leur première chanson sous les yeux émerveillés des deux garçons, qui n'eurent pas le courage ni l'envie de se lâcher la main.

-« _Move your body like a hairy troll, Learning to rock and roll, Spin around like a crazy elf, A' Dancin' by himself, I boogie down like a unicorn, No stoppin' till the break of dawn, Put your hands up in the air, Like an ogre who just don't care_ , s'écriait Myron Wagtail tandis que Kirley Duke - le guitariste - se déhanchait à ses côtés, les lèvres pincées et le regard incandescent.»

Harry observa Fred et George - dansant au rythme de la musique -, Luna et Neville - effectuant un slow tandis que le rock explosait leurs oreilles -, Xenophilius dodelinant faiblement de la tête, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, Hermione - dont le sourire masquait vraisemblablement une tristesse profondément enfouie - et fut malgré lui heureux d'être là. Il passait un _merveilleux_ moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri peu commun retentisse - probablement magiquement amplifié -, glaçant le sang à quiconque l'ayant entendu.

-« _Morsmordre_!»

La musique s'évanouit brusquement, les ampoules explosèrent, une salve de hurlements effrayés retentit tandis que l'immonde marque des ténèbres s'imposait au centre de la salle de spectacle, diffusant une lueur verdâtre sur l'ensemble du public terrorisé. La main de Charlie déserta celle du Survivant, qui se sentit momentanément perdu - comme s'il avait perdu ses réflexes - jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'un homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Un regard sombre brillant d'animosité. _Il avait déjà vu ce regard_. Instinctivement, Harry se leva et s'élança à la poursuite de cet homme qu'il identifia comme étant _Ethan Jones_. Ignorant sa nausée grandissante face à la Marque, le Gryffondor joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Les gens criaient, hurlaient, certains se faisaient piétiner, d'autres pointaient leurs baguettes dans le vide, leurs yeux écarquillés par la terreur et le désarroi.

Harry déboucha à l'extérieur - où une foule compact se dispersait en hurlant - et aperçut Ethan, drapée de noire, sa sombre silhouette se détachant aisément contre les couleurs majoritairement criardes du Chemin de Traverse. Harry haletait, hurlant vainement le nom du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par s'arrêter, lui faisant face brièvement. Il lui adressa un vague sourire méprisant avant de transplaner sous le regard courroucé du brun.

-« _Merde_! Jura celui-ci.» On le bouscula violemment et il s'écroula sur le sol, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mains secoureuses le saisisse par les épaules. «Professeur ? S'exclama Harry lorsqu'il aperçut le regard glacial de l'antique professeur de potions.» Il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner que celui-ci transplanait.

* * *

Les pieds enfoncés dans le sable humide, Harry reconnut immédiatement la chaumière au coquillages, vaguement nauséeux quant à ce transplanage inopiné. Snape le relâcha immédiatement et chancela en arrière, son bras gauche plaqué contre sa poitrine, blême, le visage défiguré par la douleur.

-« Snape ?

 _\- Ne me touchez pas_ , vociféra celui-ci tandis que le brun s'approchait fébrilement.»

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence, leurs cheveux balayés par le vent et les embruns de la mer, l'un soucieux et haineux, l'autre enragé et pétri d'incompréhension. Les lèvres pincées et les yeux mi-clos, Severus semblait retenir une myriade de cris douloureux, massant inutilement son bras gauche tout en se fustigeant intérieurement. C'était impossible. _Impossible_.

-«La marque, s'exclama soudainement Harry. Elle vous brûle !

\- Ne soyez pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes déjà, rétorqua froidement son vis-à-vis tandis que la douleur refluait petit à petit.» L'expression du Gryffondor se durcit et il s'élanca vers Snape avec l'intime conviction qu'il ne se trompait pas. « _Potter_!» Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de saisir un pan de sa cape, le repoussant instinctivement et le faisant basculer durement dans le sable froid. Hermione, Charlie et les Weasley apparurent à leur tour, choqués et bouleversés, ignorant pour le moment la bataille silencieuse ayant lieu entre Harry et Snape. « _Pas un mot aux autres_ , le prévint l'ancien Mangemort avant de s'éloigner, le laissant bêtement couché sur le sol.»

* * *

 **Note** : Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, merci encore et à bientôt. Bonne soirée.


	5. Joyeux Noël !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 _Ceci n'est pas un chapitre._

Je tenais à vous **remercier** pour vos dernières reviews (toutes _formidables_ ), comme j'en ai l'habitude (et si cela _ne vous dérange pas_ ), j'y répondrai avant de poster le **prochain chapitre**. Dernièrement, _je n'ai pas eu le temps_ d'écrire énormément et je serai absente pendant quasiment _toutes les vacances de Noël_ (un ou deux chapitres parviendront peut-être lors de la deuxième semaine des vacances...) Je souhaitais simplement vous tenir informer: **pas de chapitre pendant les prochains jours (ou semaines).**

 **Passez de très bonnes vacances et un Joyeux Noël**!

Merci **beaucoup** de votre compréhension.

Cordialement,

 **Barakiel**


End file.
